Two face
by ShivaQuinn
Summary: I personally have effed ways of having pairing. Harold is quite the master when a two face servant comes to town. 86xHarold A unlikely couple but just think about it lol


**Over the time of not having Internet I have created a series of Fanfics. To my disposal. It amuses me.**

Morning was said to be the reach of a new day. A new beginning. For Harold it was just another hell hole to keep living in. Not knowing what his father is capable of or what he looks like. Everyday is always a mystery. Til he came. He told Harold to call him...86.

"86? Why such a name as that? Would you like me to name you? Something different?"

"No my master just as is. I would not want to be called anything else."

"Where do you come from? I know you to be a present."

"I ,as a gift, come from far from the police chief. Do you not remember him?"

"I Do. Very well 86...Please take care of me well." Harold smiled. 86 saw such a smile and saw the innocence the young boy had but, fought the urge to not take it away. This would be precious to him. In the morning was early session with 86 awakening Harold to a nice breakfast. Afternoon to Harold doing his studies. Evening being bathed by his handsome helper, 86. Night was for sleep which Harold did. But, for 86 he was a different man at night. 86 went to the maid's quarters to sneak in to sleep with the cute maids. 86 was no gentlemen. He was an animal. Harold awoke at night having a bad dream. He rung his bell for 86. He did not come. He rung it again. Again 86 did not come. Harold held to his wheelchair down the ramp his father had made for him. He saw a light gleaming from the kitchen. To Harold he would tell the maid to get him water. Harold heard a crash. He peeked through the doorway.

"Oh..." A maid was making out with 86. 86 sucked on her neck while keeping his hands occupied with the maid's breasts. Harold was so shocked that he accidentally fell from his wheelchair. 86 and the maid heard.

"Leave."

"But the young Master."

"I've got him." 86 replied.

"Will we ever continue this?"

"No." She understood then left. Harold lay on the floor trying to hold back his tears.

"86 is kind. That was not him. 86 is kind."

"Sir?"

"GO AWAY I CAN GET UP MYSELF!" Harold yelled. Laying on the ground crying. 86 did not obey and helped Harold up to his wheelchair. Harold threw himself again to the floor. 86 picked up Harold and carried him to his room.

"Stop put me down at once! NOW!" 86 continued to carry Harold to his room. 86 threw Harold onto his bed.

"You did not have to bring me to my room. I could of done it myself."

"You can't even walk." Harold heard the reply and stood up and walked to 86.

"Yes I can." Harold said with a serious face.

"Why were you in a wheelchair?"

"I don't want to explain my reasons okay. The question is what were you doing to the maid." 86 then figured out that he saw his little interaction.

"I am a man, am I not? Can I not give into my manly needs? Or do you think you can provide to them?"

"Never. You are a whore. I have no reason to deal with whores." 86 got angry.

"I sir, am not a whore!"

"Fooled me." Harold retorted. 86 was getting extremely angry and threw the boy onto the bed with himself on top.

"You think you are higher than everyone. Huh. Just because your precious Daddy has money means you can control everyone. That is exactly how you think."

"You know nothing!" Harold cried out. 86 smiled.

"I know much more than you boy." Harold stared deep into 86's eyes.

"Let me repeat myself you know nothing." 86 aggravated kissed Harold. Harold tried to resist but 86 was much stronger than him. 86 parted from Harold's lips.

"You are sick. I could have you dead for this."

"Well...all you have to do is scream or try to stop me." 86 then kissed Harold's neck and started to unbutton his shirt. As 86 was searching for the last button his sucked on a tender part under the Harold's ear. Harold gasped. Harold bite his bottom lip.

"That was nice."

"Shut up you fool. I could definitely not be enjoying this." 86 chuckled and ignored Harold. Harold seemed to have liked this but something stopped him for this man was not 86 it was another demon in which whom he did not know.

"Are you really forcing yourself?"

"OF COURSE I AM!" 86 smiled.

"Good." Harold didn't understand the comment he made. He was about to respond til 86 started to suck on his nipple. 86 was not shy to even make marks all over the boys body. Harold would hold his mouth shut trying to keep himself from making erotic noises. 86 displeased grabbed Harold's member.

"Ahhh..." Harold had to let that moan out for it was eating him alive.

"Now that is what I want to hear." Harold pissed off not caring if 86 knew he could walk , kicked 86 on his rib.

"Ow..." 86 clenched in pain. Harold was able to wiggle out but stumbled on the floor for he hadn't walked in a long time. 86 got up from the bed and picked up Harold.

"Let me go you mad man!"

"I won't let you go." 86 then threw Harold again onto the bed and instead of going slow he took off Harold's pants.

"You're not thinking of going all the way or anything." Harold said. 86 chuckled.

"Describe all the way." Harold was not amused.

_  
><strong>Soon to be maybe a week or shorter.<strong>


End file.
